Happily Ever After?
by Collasoll
Summary: Set during the Long Conversation story arc in between Lady Midnight and the Lord of Shadows about our heroes living on after everything that has happened. The question is though, will this be a happily ever after, or are more bad things coming?


**Okay, so this first chapter is basically going to determine whether or not I continue the story or not, which will be set in the same time as the Long Conversation plot that is in between the books Lady Midnight and the Lord of Shadows books in the Dark Artifices series. I wanted this first chapter to set up a small backstory for people who have not read the books in a while and also as an intro to the story. I know it does not have any dialogue in it yet, but remember this is just a set up for the story. The next chapter will be the official start of the story.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading my story.**

* * *

If Simon could give any advice about life, it would be that it was unpredictable. For the first sixteen years of his life he lived a normal everyday life with Clary, his band mates, his mom, and his sister. He was what you would call a typical nerd: he wore glasses, was extremely awkward around girls other than Clary, and he loved comic books and everything science fiction.

Within a short span of time though, he and Clary fell through the rabbit hole. They found out that she was something called a Shadowhunter, who were warriors who killed demons and kept humans safe without them knowing. Not too long after that he had been turned into a rat for a little while and then into a vampire. The memory of crawling out of his own grave was an unforgettable experience for Simon. Something that he hoped he would never have to experience ever again.

Clary befriended these other Shadowhunters: Jace (Someone who he at first disliked due to his holier than thou attitude), Isabelle (A bad ass with the looks and personality of a goddess), and Alec (Who had seemed to despise him from the beginning, always calling him a mundane).

From there things were hectic, the five of them saved the world a few times and then Simon became a daylighter by drinking Jace's blood. Some more things happened and then Clary drew the mark of Cain on him, which made him basically unkillable other than accidents like a falling piano splattering him to death.

During that time he dated not one, not two, but three different gorgeous girls. His best friend Clary, a short red-head, a werewolf he met through Luke named Maia, and to his surprise even Isabelle Lightwood. Of course none of his relationships lasted for very long, which was sadly not unexpected since Clary was in love with Jace while they were dating and Maia and Izzy had found out he was dating both of them at the same time. But, what can you do? The fact that he even dated any of them, especially all of them was an achievement itself.

One of the scariest things Simon ever had to do was look an angel in the face and pester it until it agreed to his terms. He was pretty sure few people other than maybe Jace or Clary could talk that way to a sixty foot tall golden angel without running away in fear. On the bright side though, the angel took away his mark.

Fast forward a little bit and the five of them had to travel to hell, literal, actual hell in order to save some hostages that had been taken by Clary's evil brother.

When they rescued the hostages and killed Clary's brother though, things were still not over. The only was back home was to make a deal with a demon to take away the immortality of one of them. Knowing the repercussions of this, Simon stepped forward and agreed to be turned into a normal human again. However the demon also decided to take away all of his memories of the Shadow World and everyone he knew and loved in it.

For months after that he spent his life without knowing about his past events, and attended school and hung out with his band mates like he normally would have before being introduced to the Shadow World. Until Isabelle and Magnus offered that he become a hero and after careful consideration he agreed to try his best.

The next two years he spent slowly regaining some of his memories of the Shadow World while training at Shadowhunters Academy with George, Beatriz, Julie, Jon, and Marisol. Who all trained together to become the next generation of Shadowhunters. In the end though George, who was like a brother to him, did not survive the ascension which left a hole in his heart.

After going through all of the pain and drama in the past three years, Simon hoped that now he could live happily ever after with Isabelle, and his friends. Which they did for the next few years before he proposed to Isabelle, which she happily accepted.


End file.
